A glimpse of our daily (married) life
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: At first glance, both Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuna seem to be like any normal high school students. However, they share a secret that no one must know: they are married. Kagami/fem!Kuroko, One-shot.


I was worried about legal ages for marriage when I was writing this, but let's say that both the Kagami and Kuroko parents managed to pull some strings and our happy couple got married overseas. In the USA, of course. Oh, and I brought back the Akashi-Kuroko cousin relation thing for this one-shot.

For those who had reviewed **_immer Sie_** and are reading this, I'll reply to your reviews next week along with the reviews for this.

**I don't own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise.**

* * *

**A glimpse of our daily (married) life**

_Kagami/fem!Kuroko_

* * *

"Taiga-kun, your alarm's ringing."

At his wife's murmur, Kagami Taiga gave a grunt as he reached over to the bedside table to turn off the damned thing. Why he didn't use his cellphone instead of a stupid alarm clock, he wondered to himself.

He sat up and rubbed the back of back of his head, tossing the covers aside so he could get out of bed. He dragged his feet to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash water on his face to wake himself up, and it worked like a charm.

He set out for his usual morning jog, and had bumped into Midorima in the middle of it… again. The two simply exchanged greetings and went on their own way. On the way back, he stopped by the small bakery near his place to grab a fresh loaf of bread, and the kind owner, who greeted her favourite customer with a large smile, gave him two slices of a new cake that she was trying out.

When he got home, he set the bread on the table and the cake in the fridge before hopping into the shower, washing the dirt and grime and stickiness off his body.

After that he had to prepare breakfast. Bread in the toaster, throw the sausages in boiling water, cut up some lettuce and tomatoes for a salad and fry up some eggs. It wasn't too difficult.

But this morning was a little different than most.

"Something smells good, Taiga-kun…"

When he finished frying the first and smaller of the two portions of eggs, he heard the sleepy voice come from behind him.

"It's the eggs." He replied nonchalantly, and slid the food from the pan to the plate. "Good morning, Tetsuna. Did you sleep well?"

"Mm hmm." Tetsuna hummed in reply before hugging her beloved from behind. "Good morning."

"Your bed-hair is as atrocious as ever." Kagami commented on the clumps of light-blue that were sticking out at odd angles, and with a laugh he ruffled her hair just like he always did.

"Don't do that," Tetsuna pouted, swatting his hand with a force hard enough to bruise a normal person. "You'll just make it worse."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He leaned over and placed a little peck on her forehead. "Go wash up and get ready; breakfast will be done soon."

"Okay." Tetsuna pulled her arms away from him and marched towards the washroom, while Kagami resumed making breakfast.

In a short five minutes, she reappeared, already dressed with her uniform.

"Taiga-kun, you're so slow. Why haven't you changed yet? If we don't hurry, we'll be late for morning practice."

"You're the one who's just too fast! And you didn't do anything about your hair!"

"I did. Look: it was sticking up more earlier by two degrees."

"How would you know that?" Kagami sighed, taking of his apron. "Never mind. Help me get the cutlery while I change. I'll brush your hair later."

They finished their breakfast quickly, with a bit of time to spare to do Tetsuna's hair. There were still a number of odd strands sticking out, but it definitely looks more tame than it was before.

"Well then, I'll head off first." Tetsuna annouced as she collected her bag. "Since we can't let people see us leave together. Plus, Coach told me to help her with something today so I have to be early."

"Got it. I'll leave once I'm done with the dishes."

"Don't forget we're having lunch today at the cafeteria today with Furihata-kun and the rest."

"I didn't forget that!"

"Well then, I'll see you later." Tetsuna gave a quick kiss on her husband's cheek. "Don't take too long or you'll be be late."

And with that, she disappeared into the hallway.

Kagami remained frozen where he stood. His fingertips were touching the place that was tingling with the feeling of her soft lips, and a big, silly grin was plastered on his face.

But hold on a minute: this wasn't the time to be fooling around like this!

**XXX**

"You're late!"

Kagami winced as Coach Aida Riko started to reprimand him.

Tetsuna peeked over, and internally let out a sigh. Even though she did tell him not to be late… well, at least she was relieved that nothing bad had happened to him. When he didn't arrive at his usual time, she got worried and feared the worst. Not that it showed on her face, of course.

She continued to watch her darling get scolded and hit on the head by Riko, and after he had changed was sent to run laps around the school. Maybe she should talk to him about reconsidering his daily morning jogs on days with morning practice; he might he overdoing it in her opinion.

"Coach, don't you think that was a little harsh on Kagami-kun? After all, he was only late for five and a half minutes at most."

"Hmm… but if I let him off the hook, he might repeat this behaviour. I already went easy on him, you know."

"To be honest, I think a dozen laps cannot be considered as going easy. Also, I think he must have had a valid reason for being late."

"Hmm… maybe you're right about that. Alright then, I'll forgive him this round. Go tell him that he can return after his third lap."

"I will." Tetsuna excused herself, jogging off to the outside of the gymnasium.

She waited for him for about two minutes, and spotted him jogging towards her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I came to tell you that Coach said you can stop after three rounds."

"Oh. Okay. Two more to go, then."

"You better hurry. The rest of us are starting on their mini-game."

"Already?"

"Yeah. But don't over-extert yourself; we have a practice match in the afternoon after school."

"Yeah, I know. See ya later."

"Later."

Tetsuna watched his retreating back as he jogged away. Only when he was out of sight did she return to the gymnasium.

As much as she wanted to wait for him to finish, she didn't want anyone to see them together. If they did… well, let's just say the happy couple would be in trouble.

**XXX**

It was lunchtime for the student body of Seirin High. But instead of focusing on eating, Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Kouichi and Fukuda Hiroshi could only exchange glances between one another at the scene in front of them.

"Kagami-kun, I will appreciate it if you could stop giving me your pork cutlets."

"You need to eat more meat, otherwise you won't grow."

"I'm taller than Coach."

"But you're skinner than her."

"Are you trying to make me fat or something? It's not like a huge gust of wind could blow me away. And stop defiling my sacred miso-grilled salmon set."

"It's just food! Just take the meat and eat it!"

"I don't want to."

This wasn't the first time something like this happened, but every time it did, the guys can't help but feel… awkward. Well, who wouldn't be, if two of their teammates were acting like a quarrelling couple when they weren't?

"Oi, Furi; stop them or something."

"Why me?"

"Because it was my turn last time," Kawahara pointed out. "And if we don't do anything about this, it's going to continue forever."

"Fine." The timid boy took a deep breath. "Erm… Kagami, Kuroko-san…"

"What?" The both of them snapped at the poor boy in unison.

"I… er, it's nothing!"

"If it's nothing, then don't call us. Sheesh!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Kagami-kun, don't be so rude to Furihata-kun." The girl scowled at the red-head before turning to her teammate with her usual expression. "We're the ones who should be sorry. You were all bothered by our quarrelling, weren't you?"

"I-It's not that we were bothered by it or anything like that," Fukuda replied, speaking on behalf of the rest, "But you know, it's not good to fight. And also, we're in the cafeteria. Other people are watching…"

"… Oh." Tetsuna took a glance around, and spotted a few stares directed their way.

"You know…" Furihata looked like he wanted to say something, but was greatly hesitating.

"What is it?"

"May I say something honestly?"

"Go ahead."

"The three of us know that you and Kagami are not going out, but… when people see the way you act…"

"… They will think otherwise, right?" Tetsuna completed his sentence. "I understand. We will be more careful from now on."

"Hahh…"

There was definitely some other meaning behind the last statement, but none of them were planning to pry. At least for now.

"Kagami-kun, your face is red. Is something the matter?"

"Leave it."

"If you say so…" With a shrug of her shoulders, Tetsuna returned to enjoying her lunch in peace.

And as always, the freshman trio (and secretly the rest of the basketball club minus Kiyoshi) deduced that any kind of romantic feelings that might form between this idiotic duo was probably one-sided on Kagami's part.

Of course, for fear of angering the tiger, no one dared to ask.

**XXX**

"Tetsunacchi!" A loud yell reached Tetsuna's ears, and before she could react she got tackled from behind.

A tick mark popped on the corner of her forehead, and she shoved the taller boy off her with a serving of her special Ignite Punch to the stomach.

The blonde boy doubled over in pain and started to sob. "Tetsunacchi, why are you always so mean to me? It was just a greeting! What if I got hurt and can't play in the match today?"

"You should stop clinging onto people as if they are poles or pillars. And I don't care if you get injured. You deserved it."

"So mean! Kasamatsu-senpai, Tetsunacchi is being mean to me again!"

"Like I care! If you have to flirt around, go dump your bag in the locker room and get changed! Everyone's already done with that!" His senior scolded and gave him a bop on the head. "Sorry about this idiot, Kuroko. If he tries that again, you can do anything you want to him and I'll just explain to Coach on your behalf."

"Thank you for being so understanding, Kasamatsu-san."

"Senpai, how can you not defend your junior and side with someone else instead?"

"Just get lost already, Kise!"

Meanwhile, the entire Seirin team witnessed this with drops of cold sweat running down the side of their faces.

"That guy hasn't changed a bit, huh." Hyuuga remarked, making a mental note to send the blonde to oblivion the next time he makes a move on their cute little sist… I mean, manager.

"I'd bet all those poor dears out there would cry if they see their favourite model acting this way towards this one girl." Riko eyed the doors of the gymnasium, which were currently locked to keep his fans out. "Anyway, who told them about our practice match today anyway?"

"He posted it on tw*tter." Tsuchida announced.

"… Oh. Wait a minute, why do you know about that?"

"My girlfriend told me."

"Oh. Right. By the way, Kagami?"

"What is it, Izuki-senpai?"

"If you squeeze the basketball like that between both hands, it'll burst."

"Give it here."

"Oh. Sorry about that." He placed the round object in Kiyoshi's outstretched hand.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright? Do you need to cool your head? You can go if you need to."

"Yes, please. Thanks, Coach."

After watching the red-headed freshman jog off, Kiyoshi gave his team captain a nudge.

"What?" Hyuuga asked, irritated. "Don't just jab people like that."

"Say… Hyuuga… I didn't know Kagami and Kuroko were going out."

"Hah…?" Everyone in the team was perplexed by his statement.

"What are you talking about? They're not."

"It seems like they are to me… Ah! I know! I'll just ask Kuroko directly!"

"Hah? No, wait, Kiyoshi you idiot…"

"Say, Kuroko! Are you and Kagami dating?"

Now everyone in the gymnasium could hear… including everyone from Kaijou.

Moriyama whistled, and Kobori's eyes widened. For some reason Hayagawa looked flustered, and Kasamatsu seemed as surprised as Kobori was. And Kise, who happened to be returning from the locker room when Kiyoshi had asked that innocent question, exploded.

"What?! Kagamicchi and Tetsunacchi are dating?! When? How? Why?" The blonde protested in tears. "It's not fair! Even I didn't even get a chance to ask her out once and yet Kagamicchi beat me to it already! Oh, Tetsunacchi, how can you do this to your precious Ryouta… Oof!"

"Listen to people before you jump to conclusions, idiot."

"Tetsunacchi… Not the… Ignite Punch Kai…" And with that, Kise Ryouta was (un)glamourously out of commission.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, you seem to have been mistaken. Kagami-kun and I are not dating." We're married, she added to herself, but there's no way she'd let anyone else know.

"But you two do seem to be closer than normal teammates."

Well, she supposed it won't hurt to reveal a little about their real relationship. "Well, maybe it's because we were childhood friends."

"EHH?"

Now that was a greater shock to everyone.

"Oh? You mean neither of us mentioned it before?"

"Not a single word!"

"But childhood friends, huh… well, I guess that explains everything!" Kiyoshi was beaming, now that he was enlightened. "Thanks for telling us, Kuroko."

"It's nothing at all."

**XXX**

Several hours later, the couple had arrived at their favourite dinner place. And as usual, everyone was perplexed at the mountain of burgers on Kagami's tray, along with the regular vanilla milkshake and small packet of fries that stood out proudly at one corner of it.

"Here you go." Kagami set the side of tray with the beverage and fries facing his wife, along with two burgers from his mini-mountain. "And make sure you eat enough."

"I can't possibly finish two."

"At least manage one and a half."

"I'll try. By the way, from now on, instead of eating here, you'll be making dinner at home almost every night."

"Hah? Why?"

"I was read somewhere that eating nothing but burgers makes you an idiot, and I'm trying to savage whatever's left of your brain cells."

"That's nonsense!"

"Also, we can save money."

"So that was your real objective. But why am I the one cooking?"

"You're saying that you don't mind having boiled eggs for dinner every night, then?"

"That's not what I meant. You could at least learn how to cook. At least you're not as bad as Coach: I heard from your cousin that you made a decent pot of curry once during your training camp in Teikou."

"Hmm… If you teach me how to cook, I'll be willing to learn."

"Really?"

"Do you think I would lie about this?" Tetsuna sighed before popping a fry into her mouth. "Oh, speaking of my cousin, Sei-kun said he'd be in town this weekend. Apparently, he plans to stay with us."

Kagami nearly choked on his burger. "Again?"

"Yup."

"Doesn't his father have a large mansion here?"

"Uncle's on a business trip, and he doesn't want to stay there alone, so Mother suggested he stay with us, since we have a room to spare. He thought it was a great idea."

"So much for giving us our privacy."

"It's only for one weekend."

"You know that I can barely even get close to you when he's around. He's worse than a security camera."

"Well, he's only making sure we don't break the rules our parents set for us."

"We aren't even close to breaking one!"

"Sei's just overprotective, and you know that."

"He's only your cousin."

"He's my only cousin, and the one I grew up with. Even if I had known the both of you since young, he's still family."

"You're my family now."

"Taiga-kun, you're really prone to getting jealous, aren't you?"

"Is it wrong?"

"I'm not saying that it is, but you could let loose a little. I'll have you know the only person I have eyes for is you. If that wasn't the case, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you."

"But really, how did me just saying that I wanted you to be my wife and you accepting turn out this way?"

"Our parents got involved, that's how. I guess that's how it is when we both have mothers who tend to jump the gun."

"Rather, they put us under it."

"But you happily went along with it, didn't you?"

"I was going to wait until we finish high school, or at least when we're both of age."

"So you aren't pleased with this arrangement?"

"That's not it. At the very least, I'm glad that things turned out well. Besides," He wiped the crumbs off his face before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You're mine now, and always. What could be better than that?"

Tetsuna held her hand over her forehead, where Kagami had kissed it, and her face turned beet red. "Taiga-kun, you're an idiot."

"Huh?"

"Don't kiss people until you're done eating and have wiped your mouth properly! What if I get pimples popping out all over my face?"

"That's the problem?!"

"If that happens, I'm not talking to you for a month!"

"Seriously?!"

**XXX**

"We're finally home." Kagami announced, in a less-triumphant manner than he had wanted to. "Argh, what a tiring day."

He dumped his bag on the loveseat, and plopped himself on it shortly after. Tetsuna, on the other hand, simply stood behind her husband and shook her head, sighing.

"At least take a bath first. We still have our homework to do."

"Ahh. Right."

"I'll go run the bath. When it's done, you can go in first."

"Isn't your turn to go in first?"

"It doesn't really matter who goes in first, does it?"

"It does. It's not fair if you always go after me."

"It's not like I mind. Really, it would save us so much trouble arguing over this if we could just go in together."

And Kagami immediately shot up from his seat , face burning as red as his hair. "W-What?"

"Let me finish before you get the wrong idea. I may suggest something like that, but we both know we can't do it ; especially since we promised that we won't do anything of that sort until we graduate… or at least, have our marriage recognized by the law. That was the condition that was laid out for us."

"I know that!"

"And you though we were actually going to do it? Kyaa. Taiga-kun is a pervert."

"Don't say that kind of with a straight face!"

A little while later, Tetsuna emerged victorious from their little argument, and Kagami dragged his feet to the bathroom in defeat.

When he was done, it was Tetsuna's turn to go in, and they both started on their homework. It cost an arm and a leg (not literally) for Kagami to finish it, but with a little help from Tetsuna they finished in the quickest time possible.

After packing their bags for tomorrow, making sure that they have everytjing they need, they decided it was time to go to bed.

The couple lay next to each other on their sides, facing away from each other.

"Ahh, what a tiring day. Can't wait for the week to be over."

"It's only Tuesday, Taiga-kun."

"I know, I know."

It was silent again, and a few minutes later, Kagami felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to fall asleep holding you. Because you're warm. And it feels cozy like this."

"That's your half-asleep brain talking, isn't it?"

"Mm… maybe."

"Sheesh, you're such a child." Kagami switched his position, so now he was facing her with his arms open, "Come 'ere."

Tetsuna snuggled into his broad chest, resthing her head on his arm. She had a small smile on her face, and seeing her blissful expression Kagami couldn't help but to smile too.

"Good night, Taiga-kun."

"Good night, Tetsuna. Sweet dreams."

"I love you."

"Yeah… Me too."

And they both soon fell asleep, knowing that they would spend many more nights to come just like this.

**-END-**


End file.
